A Different Type of Slayer Part 1
by DaughterKalika
Summary: A fiction that I put myself as a character. Part 1 focuses on introducing main characters of the fiction and collecting a few clues as to what may happen in later parts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: "A Different Type of Slayer" Part 1  
**By**: DaughterKalika  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Rating**: PG-13 for language and mild violence  
**Paring**: N/A  
**Genre**: mystery/action/suspense  
**Summary**: A fiction that I put myself as a character. Part 1 focuses on introducing main characters of the fiction and collecting a few clues as to what may happen in later parts. Hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: The plot is mine, don't steal it.  
1. _Buffy the Vampire _Slayer: Joss owns it all; I don't own any of the characters or settings.

**Chapter 1**

I know I am in the Hellmouth. I know this is Demon Town. I know that this town holds the Slayer, but that doesn't stop me. Nothing ever stops me. Nothing ever beats me, for I am the One. The One who knows all, who feels all, who does all. I am everything and anything. I am your darkest nightmares; I am the most heavenly dream in your mind. I know everything about anything and anything about anyone. I am me, and the Slayer is about to meet her match.

The Bronze; the most entertaining piece of junk in this whole town and still the most hopping place for teenagers and free feeding grounds for the undead. I can see vampires from yards away. My eyes double as mirrors and I can see in infrared, night, and extreme light. Anyway, with my special eyes as mirrors, I know that there are about a dozen vamps lurking in this hormone-infested building.

I make my way over to the corner of the building to meet an old friend.

"William," I say, "Good evening."

He jumps not realizing that I use his true name; the name I used to call him all of the time back when my second-cousin sired him. William the Bloody; Spike. A crude name he had adopted from embedding railroad spikes into defenseless people.

"Bloody hell," he says to me in his English accent, "the name is Spike now. William is long gone. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"My dear William, your name has been marveled upon since the day you were created; and killing those Slayers? Priceless. As long as there are those of us around who know the truth, William the Bloody will live forever."

He melts; I hit a nerve. He reaches into his trench coat and takes out a flask that smells of blood and vodka. As he puts the flask back into his coat, I notice he hides a dagger in his belt.

"So, do you have it or not?" he asks.

"I have mine, but where is yours?" I wave an envelope in front of his face. He tries to take if from me but I grab his hand in mid-air. So easy it would be if I want to break it. "Where is it?"

He snatches his hand back and leads me out the back door of the Bronze, his trench coat flies behind him. Outside I hear a girl scream about three blocks away. Some vamp has found his meal; the cemetery will welcome a new grave.

"Well, here it is," says William.

"Open it," I say in reply.

William kneels down and takes the dagger out of his belt to pry the box open; the box which he has pulled from behind a dumpster; the box which holds what I want. The box opens with a squeak and I hear something that I would have prevented if I didn't need what is in the box. I hear the Slayer drive a stake into the heart of a vampire; the vampire that had just killed the girl. The Slayer was not alone though. She has another vampire next to her. Why doesn't she dust him too? The thought perplexes me, but is brushed from my mind when William hands me something.

"The Blade of the Night Warrior," says William. "You know, I had to kill a lot of people at the museum to get you this bloody sword. It gonna cost you double."

I take the sword from his hands and unsheathe it. I hear William gulp in fear. He knew I am awesome with a sword. I even have one strapped to my back in case William decides to pull something, or if I have an unexpected visit from the Slayer.

"You will get what I promised you, no more, no less. And if you so much as try to cross me, dear William, you will be the one I sacrifice. Understand?" I say.

I see his face transform into the beast I knew he was. A vampire. A pathetic excuse for a creature of evil; but it is not me his face transforms for. I smell her before I know who she is. The Slayer. I smell blood on her hands from when she checked on the girl who was killed. I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Found yourself a meal, Spike?" she says.

William growls in defense. I smile more. How incredible she is. How amazingly gullible she is. How strong she is.

"Back off, Buffy," warns William.

"Aww, but then I wouldn't be doing my job, now would I?" she coos.

I turn around to face her. "It's quite alright, Miss, I am quite capable of handling myself." I hold the unsheathed sword in my hand and twirl it professionally around my body and point the blade directly at her neck.

"See?"

The Slayer is shocked; I see it in her eyes. Her body is tense and her weight shifts uneasily. I know she wants to lunge; to find out what kind of creature I am. I know she won't. I also know that William is coming up behind me. He wants a piece of the Slayer, as he always does. The first few times he faced her, he lost horribly.

I spin the sword around again and aim it right at William's head.

"I don't think so," I say. My eyes tell him to leave immediately so I too can go home after a brief message to the Slayer.

He realizes what I mean and his face comes back to normal. He reaches inside my jacket and takes the envelope without the Slayer seeing. He bolts into the shadows and disappears into the night.

I sheathe my new sword and tie it to the belt of my jeans. I turn to the Slayer.

"You're Buffy, right?" I ask.

The Slayer regains composure and answers me in a snobby sarcasm tone of voice. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

I laugh, "Is that the way you greet strangers?"

She is shocked again by my charm and apologizes. "I'm sorry; it has been a long night. Let me get you something to drink.

She turns to go back inside.

"I'd like to thank you for the invitation, but I have a strict rule not to communicate with those who mercilessly slay my cohorts."

She stops in mid-step. She turns around slowly and before she sets her eyes on me, I jump clear over her head and land without a sound behind her.

"You see," she jumps, "I dislike Slayers. We shall meet again, Buffy."

I jump in the air again and land on the rooftop of the Bronze; again without a sound and I walk off into the night. The Slayer wants to try and find out information about me. That's what she does when she meets a new enemy. I give her all of my luck; there is not a single piece of evidence that traces my entire family in the world. She will have a hell of a time looking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Magic Box. The Slayer and her friends are inside. The Watcher is pacing in the back of the store searching for information on me. The only thing that they have to work with is the fact that I know how to use a sword and that I can jump extremely high; while maintaining my grace and charm.

I know them all by name and face; for I can see their body heat which shapes their faces and bodies. The Scoobies; the name of their "group." Alexander Harris, the friend who does no good but tells lame jokes. Anya. I knew her once, but not on the greatest of terms. I just know what she has done in her demon days, Anyanka; now she is house-broken, an ex-demon. Rupert Giles, the Watcher; always rummaging through old texts and training the Slayer. Dawn Summers, the Slayer's sister; a Scooby wannabe. Willow Rosenberg; one who uses her newly found powers for miniscule obstacles. Tara Maclay; Willow's girlfriend and the love of her life. Tara is also a witch, but more of a sorceress.

It was Tara whom I fear most. I have been attracted to her since the moment I found out of her powers and her name. She has the power of a goddess, the strength of a hundred Slayers; she is my cousin, and she doesn't know it.

I need supplies for my ritual. I need to get into the Magic Box, but I cannot go like this. The Slayer will attack me as soon as I walk into the place. I fine a nearby bush and hide behind it for a moment. After making sure nobody is around me, I transform my body into a high school-aged teenage girl. Actually, I just change my hair color, my clothes, and my face. Instead of my long brown hair, it is a short strawberry-blonde, and my face becomes more toned. I wear a pair of tight blue jeans, a light green tank top and white sandals. It is a perfect outfit for the first week of summer.

The purse I carry on my shoulder holds four simple things; a cell phone, a wallet, a mirror, and a locket. Only one of these things is important for now; my wallet. I walk into the store and immediately the group becomes uneasily quiet, but only for a moment.

"Hello. Welcome to the Magic Box. I'm Mr. Giles. If you need assistance, please do not hesitate to ask," says an English man. Rupert Giles; a fine man indeed; a little rough around the edges, but still fine.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me find some ingredients that I need. I'm afraid that I know the ingredients well, but I am never able to find them," I say. Actually I know exactly what I am looking for and I know exactly where to find it. Although I know where everything is, I want to stall for time to take in my surroundings and the people in it. It is my own recon mission, yet I actually need more than information; I need the supplies.

"Very well," said Giles, "what are you looking for?"

I rattle off the ingredients that I need and even go out of my way to mispronounce some of them for sake of not making myself seem suspicious. The prices of the ingredients that I need are extremely expensive, and I wonder if the group behind me wondered why a teenager would have so much money. Giles wraps up my supplies and hand me the bag of items. I smile and turn around.

"Well, is this some sort of magical book club where you get together and find neat nifty spells to do?" I ask.

"Actually we hunt down the forces of evil and make sure they don't come back," says a woman. Everyone hisses at her.

"Anya! Shush!"

I laugh, "So what's the big bad demon this week? Giant snake creatures that you give sacrifices to which makes you become rich? How about invisible people running around making chaos? What about powerful demons that use a sacrifice to open a portal between dimensions?"

The entire time that I talk about their past incidents, I laugh about them as if I made them up. The group, I know for a fact, are completely dumbfounded and they just chuckle along with me.

I walk out of the store with a wicked smile on my face and a bag of ingredients in my hand. Oh how menacing I can be. _Wait._ I stop in my tracks a few blocks away and remember something that I have just realized now. _Tara wasn't there_. I was so sure she would be there but I did not see her now that I remember it. My memory is like a photo album, and I do not remember her being in there. The bag of ingredients drops from my hand and spills onto the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Tara wasn't there_. I sit in my little apartment running my fingers through my long brown hair and figuring out how I could possibly not notice the absence my cousin. I shake off the idea of possibly missing her and decide that she must've been in the back room. You see, the redhead was there; Tara's girlfriend, Willow. Willow sat next to the Slayer and was one of the few who chuckled when I joked about their past adventures.

Well, all of my ingredients are packed away and ready to use when the time was necessary.

The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I want double for this," says a gruff voice.

Riley Finn, I remember him from when he dated the Slayer. I was one of his best and only friends. He had worked for a secret underground facility that harvested all sorts of demons and placed government chips into portions of their brains so they do not hurt people anymore. After a couple mishaps and problems that I do not wish to get into, the place was deserted and all of the workers vanished.

"You have a lot of nerve to be calling me at this point in the game. I take it that William has not called you yet to update you on the situation. He too asked for more than he bargained for and almost lost his head in the process. Dear brother," I tell Riley after the update, "do you have everything set up?"

"I do, and do not call me your brother. We are not related in any fashion and I do not wish to be. You are a monster and I am only in this for the money," he says.

"Ah, a brave mercenary," I say, "but don't forget, dear brother, we are related. Blood bound and honor stricken, we are related. Anyway, the money is on the way. I sent a messenger just this afternoon."

There is a silence on the other line for a few seconds. Riley is thinking of a new deal. He is a bargaining sort of man and is trying to come up with a new deal before his time quota is up. You see, where he is, there is a time limit on everything. Yet it just so happens that he is so extremely smart and has so many contacts that he can do anything that is asked of him in such a short amount of time.

"As soon as I receive the money, I will send you the remainder of what you need. It should become extremely clear why Spike and I have asked so much," he says. A few minutes later and brief good-byes, both lines go dead, but not before I hear another click after Riley hangs up.

_He's been captured. He's been captured and the line's been tapped,_ I think.

To be continued…


End file.
